Visit to Aura Kingdom
Visit to Aura Kingdom is the second Episode of DR:PM Plot Dakota is waking up in a tent, Ren is waiting for him. Dakota: Where are Lola and harold? Ren: They left a couple hours ago, said something about needing to get away from a PokeTalking freak. Dakota: Don't blame them. I am a freak. Ren: Dude, don't say that! You're the best trainer I've had! Dakota: I'm the only one you've had. Ren scratches the back of his head and his eyes dart around the tent. Ren: About that... flashback Begins Ren is with other trainers, all of whom are beating him and yelling at him. Ren, Narrating: I was only with Trainers who wanted me for Serperior, so they could demand obedience with my glaring anatomy in my final form. All of the trainers are making Ren fight big and tough pokemon like Wailord and Ursaring, and when he faints, they beat and yell at him some more flashback ends Dakota: That won't happen with me, I promise. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't trade you for the world! Ren, his eyes tearing: real-really? Dakota: You bet'cha! They Hug, and don't notice a trainer with a charmander walk straight past thelr tent. Dakota: Anyway, we gotta get to Solaria city for our first gym battle! Ren: What type is it? Dakota: Fire, but I'm not to worried if I can teach you protect. Ren: Oh, I already know it! two parts of his collar glow, then two vines come out, one on each side. the vines connect in front of Ren, their tips glowing, and they form a green energy sheild when they meet. Dakota: Impressive! Ren: Thanks, now let's get moving! They walk... and walk... and walk until they see another trail with a sign that says "Welcome To Aura Kingdom. Solaria in 15 miles." They're mouths drop and they start walking towards Aura Kingdom. Guard: HALT! Who goes there? Dakota: It is I, Dakota rex, who have set off with my Snivy, Ren, on my Pokemon Journey yesterday! Guard: Yes, we thought we might be seeing you. Come on in! They walk into a town with Statues of Lucarios and Riolus everywhere. Ren: Whoa my god. Dakota: Ah, I see what you did there! Ren: Yeah. they keep going, seeing a tower in the middle of town, they go in. Inside is a giant statue of Mega Lucario, similar to the one in the tower of Mastery in Kalos. dakota: Epic Sauce. Ren: I know. A MEGA! Voice: Hey, you! The one talking to his Snivy! Come here! They turn around and see a man with a Riolu. Man: I need someone to take care of this Riolu. I would, but.... We can't afford to care for him. He needs a home. Will you take him in? Dakota: HECK YEAH! he takes Riolu from the man. Dakota: You're name is Lucas. man: Thank you. Also, here! He hands Dakota a blue orb with a black symbol on it. Man: A Lucarionite. With your Mega Watch, when he evolves, he can turn into him. He points at the Mega Lucario Statue man: And here's a secret. He instructs Lucas to crush the Lucarionite, which he does, and the essence from it is sucked into Lucas. Lucas: Greetings, new trainer. I am thankful that you took me in! Dakota: Lucas, meet Ren! Ren: Hey dude *Reaches out hand* Lucas Shakes it Lucas: hello Dakota: Welcome to the team! Lucas:I am honored, sir! They walk around town, and Lucas POWNEDS every Riolu and most Lucarios in arm wrestles. Dakota: damn you're good! Lucas: Graditude, my master. Dakota, laughing: I'm not your master, I'm your trainer and your friend. Lucas and Ren: FRIENDSHIP RULES! They start dancing Dakota: *Faceplam* You guys exhaust me. Ren: Let's go to the resort! Dakota: But we don't have any money! I haven't won any battles yet! Lucas: No need. Any Riolu or Lucario holding a Lucarionite gets in free with his trainer! Dakota: Where are we gonna find tha- Oh, right... they Walk into the hotel and Lucas shows the deskman his Lucarionite, and they get room 1010. Dakota: WHOA! A master condo, with 1 and a half bathrooms, one bedroom, one kitchen, and an awesome living area! They relax for aboout an hour. Voice: Hel..Hello? Dakota looks at the corner, in the shadows, and there is a young Eevee, hungry and weak. Eevee: Please don't hurt me... Dakota: Why are you here? Eevee: My... family... Dakota: Like the Eeveeloutions? Eevee: Yeah.. the- they abandonded me. Lucas' eyes glow blue. Lucas: OH! They didn't abandon you, they were caught in PokeBalls trying to protect you! Eevee; Real-Really? Lucas: I am quite Certain. Dakota: We're pretty tired. Let's get some sleep. That means you too, Eevee. Eevee:Ok. They all go to sleep, and a couple hours later, it's Midnight. Eevee wakes up and walks over to Dakota Eevee: Da-Dakota? Dakota, waking up: Yeah?? Eevee: Can I ask you something? Dakota: Sure. Eevee: Will you be my trainer? Dakota: you bet! He catches Eevee and nicknames him "Eon". Eon: YAY! They wake up the next morning and head for Solaria City. ''THE END!!! '' Characters *Dakota Rex *Ren *Lucas *Eon *Man *Guard *Steve and his Charmander (Unnamed and uncredited) Gallery Category:Awesome Category:OmniDragon Category:Episodes